


Guidance, Spiritual vs Parental

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, Good Alpha Derek Hale, I'm Sorry, M/M, She’s still dead, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles and Derek are the pack parents, The Hale Pack are all alive and well and not wandering around France somewhere for this one, except Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When the pack turns to the spirit world for advice, Stiles and Derek are there to provide them with a little more earthly guidance.AKA the one where the pack consult a ouija board and Stiles and Derek go ballistic.
Relationships: Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Guidance, Spiritual vs Parental

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love pack parents Stiles and Derek, and Stiles in particular is always great fun to write dialogue for, so I had fun writing this one. Inspired by the prompt words _callous, communicate, board_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“Oh, hell no!” Stiles declared, finding the pack consulting a ouija board. “Derek! Get in here! The idiots are at it again!”

“Hey!” Scott pouted. “I just wanted to talk to Allison…”

“Sorry to be callous, Scotty, but seeing the things we’ve seen and trying to communicate with the dead? That’s idiotic! Do you want demons all up in your house?? Because that’s how you get demons all up in your house!”

“What the…?!” Derek exclaimed, arriving on the scene. “Get rid of that thing! Now!”

“You heard him,” Stiles backed him up.

The pack grumbled but did as instructed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
